


Forgotten Magic

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Post S01, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Rosa spends time in the pod cave during a thunderstorm.* * * * *It seems I've finally succumbed to the practice of writing ficlets directly on Tumblr. This series is so I can actually keep track of the slippery little things, and to share with non-Tumblr people too.





	Forgotten Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a "made-up fic title" meme, for which I wrote a ficlet based off the title given to me. 
> 
> Forgotten Magic is courtesy of Shenanigans. <3  
~ Tas

* * * * *

Everyone kept expecting her to be wrong. Less than human. Or more than, even. To not be a woman a few weeks past her twentieth slash thirtieth birthday.

To be other. 

Rosa found herself in the pod cave more and more often lately, driven to spend time with her supposed saviour. Most of which she spent talking to him. Yelling at him. Screaming out her frustrations to a dead man in a stasis pod, the very definition of someone who couldn't hear her. 

But there was something that drew her here nonetheless, long after the others had slowed their visits to a trickle, the emotional cost too high for those who'd been closest to Max. Rosa had no such ties. She remembered him, of course; the puppy eyes following her sister around the café, school, town. The brief, bright joy in his grown-up face when her lungs had inflated for the first time in a decade and her eyes had opened. 

She had no emotional ties, but *something* linked Rosa to Max Evans, and this damn cave seemed to amplify that sense of a connection. 

Thunder rumbled outside and she ignored it. There were enough bottles of water and snacks to weather the storm here, if it broke before she wanted to leave. 

The storm energy fuelled hers, though, lending speed to her pacing, her bilingual muttering and yelling, the emphatic dance of her hands. 

Usually Rosa stayed towards the front of the cave. It didn't seem right to scold a guy from behind him, even a dead guy. But in her restlessness today, she circled the pods, too, and then made to cut between them. 

When she stepped into the vaguely triangular space in the centre of the three pods, they lit up, and Rosa froze. 

Tendrils of light appeared, joining the pods, each to the next in a circle, while thunder crashed in a huge boom right overhead. 

"Ring around the Rosa," she offered in a sing-song, her voice trembling only slightly, leaving the chant unfinished at another tremendous boom, seeing flickering from the direction of the entrance to the cave.

Then, a thick rope of lightning sizzling down towards her from the ceiling of the cave and Rosa screamed, falling to her knees in the middle of the pods, throwing an arm up instinctively. As if that would block it. 

It didn't. But, it didn't need to, as the light split just above the pods, each of its three branches feeding energy to the pods. 

They glowed brighter and brighter - soon, too bright to look at, and Rosa had to close her eyes. Soon enough there was a soundless explosion of light, painful even with her eyes shut tight, followed by what seemed like darkness and the strong smell of ozone. 

And then, a cough. 

It took her eyes a stupidly long time to adjust but when they did, the lightning inside the cave was gone, the energy lines between the pods were gone, the pods themselves looked normal, and a tall, dark-haired man lay naked on the cave floor, breathing. 

Max was alive. 

[Et fini]


End file.
